The Healing of Their Hearts
by OnceInALifetime
Summary: "Brennan didn't know she was capable of crying like this." A missing one-shot to answer the question posed by "The Hole in the Heart": what happened after Brennan and Booth laid down in that bed together? Spoilers for "The Hole in the Heart".


**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Bones_ or any of its affiliates, despite the overwhelming happiness that would give me.

 **Summary** : A missing moment from _The Hole in the Heart._ What happened after Booth and Brennan laid down in that bed together?

 ***Notes** : As some of you may know, I have been away from the fanfiction world for quite a few years. I recently decided to rewatch _Bones_ , and I couldn't resist writing this after watching this episode. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy! (And yes, I'm planning to start writing more regularly again).

.

.

Brennan didn't know she was capable of crying like this.

Every time she thought she finally had her emotions in check, a memory would bubble forth- of Vincent, of the case, of how _hopeless_ she had felt- and her sobs would start anew. Booth's black t-shirt was completely soaked in her tears, and she knew the wet fabric must have been sticking uncomfortably against the skin of his chest. She had already choked out an apology, and had even halfheartedly attempted to pull away, but Booth had simply tightened his arms around her, refusing to let her go.

It was ridiculous and irrational, but his embrace made her feel safe, despite the danger they were in, despite the inevitability of Broadsky's next attack. Brennan felt herself tense at the mere thought of Broadsky, but the tension quickly faded away as Booth's thumb rubbed small circles against her shoulder. The touch was soothing, and Brennan found herself glancing up to see her partner's face.

Booth slowly tilted his head down to meet her gaze, the light from the hallway illuminating his features. His exhaustion was the first thing she noticed, and she felt a pang of guilt for keeping him up so late- the red numbers of the alarm clocked glowed _5:23_. She was about to lay her head back on his chest, to feign sleep, when she noticed something else in his expression. There was a softness to his features, a tenderness that she had only ever seen in glimpses. The scientist in her wanted to argue that tenderness was an unquantifiable term, that he had to be expressing a specific set of emotions in specific quantities, but Brennan forced herself to abandon logic, at least for one night. Instead, she kept her gaze locked on his, the room silent but for the slow and steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his heartbeat against her cheek.

It was Booth who broke the silence, whispering her name into the darkness. His arm shifted under her neck, pulling back so he could prop himself up on his elbow. His other hand wrapped around to the small of her back, the tip of his thumb dipping just below the sweatshirt and grazing her skin. Brennan felt a low shiver run through her, her reaction intensified by the way Booth's eyes darkened.

"Booth," she murmured in reply, shifting her free hand to rest on his forearm. The muscles tensed under her touch, but she left her hand there, feeling the heat of his skin beneath her palm. She moved her palm slowly down the length of his forearm to his hand, twining her fingers with his. Booth's breathing hitched, his body completely still against hers, and Brennan felt his pulse accelerate.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

"I can go sleep on the couch," Booth said, his eyes never leaving hers. The statement would have felt like a rejection, but Brennan could see the longing in his expression, in the way he held his body so, so still against her own. "I don't want you to think that… that I'm…"

"Taking advantage of me in my emotional state?" Brennan finished practically. Booth nodded almost imperceptibly, uncertainty still evident in his expression, and Brennan felt a rush of emotions swell through her, for once unchecked by fear or doubt. She let her gaze wander across his face, taking in the sharp line of his cheekbones, the strong shape of his mandible, his deep brown eyes, open and vulnerable to her. She reached up, gently caressing his cheek, and felt his heartbeat stutter, her own breath hitching in response. "You're not, Booth. I promise. I just…. I want…" she stuttered, the words catching in her throat.

"Bones," Booth said, his voice more hoarse than she had ever heard. "Are you sure? I just, I need you to be sure, because, if _this_ happens… I don't think I'll be able to go back to how things were… how things are." His voice broke, and his raw honesty ignited a deep ache within Brennan.

"I'm sure," she whispered back. She took a deep breath, watching as Booth remained so perfectly motionless, not moving toward her, but not pulling away either. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The last time they were in this position, Booth had kissed her and she had broken his heart. He had been brave, and she had hidden behind a false wall of logic and rationality.

This time, it had to be her to expose herself. She had to be the vulnerable one.

Slowly, so slowly, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She was intensely aware of his heartbeat against her palm, beating faster and faster, _thumpthumpthump_ , and the pressure of his lips against hers, so soft and so gentle, everything she had imagined and yet so much more.

She lingered against his lips for a long moment before reluctantly pulling back. The moment the contact broke, Brennan felt a wave of nervousness rush through her, the scientist in her screaming that Booth was the one constant in her life, the one certainty, and here she was gambling all of that for… for what? A _chance_ at happiness? A probability, nothing more?

"Hey, hey hey hey hey," Booth whispered, sensing the shift in her, sensing her rising panic. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his arm staying tight around her body, pulling her even closer to him. "Bones, just breathe. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, you can trust me. I'm right here. Shhh, trust me, I'm not going anywhere." His words were nonsensical, yet Brennan felt them calming her, chasing away her panic at being so exposed.

"I'm okay, Booth. I'm okay," she reassured him, realizing with a sudden certainty that the words she spoke were true. Booth cared for her, cared for more deeply and unwaveringly than anyone she had ever known. She had known that for months now, years even; it was a fact to her, a fact as fact as undeniably true as anything to do with the skeletal system. Facts didn't scare her, facts calmed her, and she let the facts of Booth soothe the parts of her she hadn't even realized were aching.

She stared at him, and was startled to see the nervousness in his gaze. His heat raced against her palm, and suddenly, what she had to do became clear. _Of course_. The solution to all of their inner turmoil and doubts was so obvious; she wondered how a genius such as herself had been oblivious to what she had to do for so long.

"Booth," she began, armoring herself in her knowledge of Booth, of her trust in him. "You know that I'm no good with words, or speeches, or emotional declarations of any sort. This probably isn't the time or the place, and I don't… I don't want to mess this up." Booth's gaze remained steady on hers, and Brennan took a deep breath, gathering all of her courage. "A long time ago, I told you that you've made me question my views on love, as to whether it exists in the capacity you believe in. Well, I'm done questioning now, Booth. It's not logical or rational, but the way I feel for you..." her voice broke, "it has to be love. It _has_ to be. So, I love you, Booth. I love you, as irrational and illogical as it may be."

Silence. Booth was staring at her, eyes wide, and Brennan felt the terror and vulnerability rising up in her for the briefest of moments. Until a smile began inching across Booth's face, the former nervousness in his expression being replaced by a devotion Brennan had never imagined she would see, let alone see directed at her.

He murmured her name, not Bones but _Temperance,_ and he leaned in to kiss her, his arms wrapped tight around waist. She poured everything she had into the kiss, her fears and doubts and love- more love than she thought was possible- and felt Booth's hand travel to her cheek, to wipe away the tear she had unknowingly shed.

After a long, long moment he pulled back, leaving Brennan to catch her breath. "I have to say, Bones, I never thought you would be the first to say it," Booth said, and Brennan realized that despite all of their talking and dancing around the subject, the word 'love' had never once been mentioned between them. "And yes, I love you too," Booth finished, and Brennan felt a fierce joy sweep through her.

"I love you," Booth repeated, leaning down to kiss her again. "I love you," he said once more in a choked voice. Brennan felt something wet against her face, and reached up to wipe away the remnants of Booth's lone tear.

She had thought baring all would leave her terrified, but instead she was overwhelmed by how _right_ it all felt, how kissing Booth felt like coming home. _He loves me_ , she thought, as she claimed his lips in another passionate kiss.

Brazenly, Brennan flipped herself on her back so Booth was on top of her, pressed all against her, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. His eyes darkened, pupils wide and lips parted, and right then Brennan would have swore she had never seen a more intoxicating sight. She felt her own body quicken in response, her hands roaming across his back, his chest, his arms, touching everywhere she could and still feeling that it wasn't enough.

"Bones," Booth mumbled, peppering her face with kisses, one hand moving into her hair while the other cupped her shoulder. He pulled back, allowing distance between their faces, and Brennan could see the sheer willpower the simple action took.

"I don't want to sleep, Booth," Brennan said, shocking Booth into silence. "I love you, and I don't want to wait anymore. Please, Booth," she added, a hint of desperation entering her voice. "Please."

Booth held her gaze before nodding, his hand moving from her hair to cup her face as he leaned down to kiss her. Passion mixed with desperation, and Brennan arched up to return the kiss, pressing her body against him, holding nothing back.

She would never hold back from him again.

.

.

As I mentioned before, it's been almost four years since I last wrote a story, so I'm feeling quite nervous about publishing this.. super nervous might be a better descriptor. As always, any and all feedback is so greatly appreciated!


End file.
